User blog:ScottieTheHottie/Orlando TCB Season 1 Episode 25: Find Your Love (1)
Main Plot: Molly/Donovan (Molly, Frankie, and Mrs. Underwood are in her room) Elizabeth: In order to put on this production, we are going to money for sets, cosumes, tickets, things like that. Since were on budget cuts, we don't have much money for that. Frankie: Why can't we just put on a fundraiser? Elizabeth: That's what I was going to say. We need to find a way to fundraise for this play if we want it to be the best production this school has ever put on. (Travis walks into her room) Travis: '''Didn't mean to overhear your conversation, but I wanted to give you my essay Mrs. Underwood. '''Elizabeth: Thank you Travis. (Travis hands Mrs. Underwood his essay) Travis: And I have an idea on a way to fundraise. Molly: Do tell! Travis: Since Valentines Day is approaching, why not throw a dance. It's a great way to fundraise! Make admission ten dollars, the dance can be non-formal, and give ourselves a lot of money and precious memories. Has Orlando had a dance yet this year? Elizabeth: Homecoming, but that was cancelled... Travis: Then this will be a first! Molly: I really like Travis's idea. Valentines Day is a day for love, and a dance can bring people into the perfect mood for it. Please Mrs. Underwood? Elizabeth: If I can get Mr. Hu to let us use the gym, then we have ourselves a dance! Frankie: Yes! I can bring my DJ equipment! Molly: I can't wait for this dance! Something just tells me it's gonna be a good one. (Frankie, Molly, and Travis walk out of Mrs. Underwood's room) Theme Song Subplot: Trevor/Nathaniel (Trevor and Nathaniel are seen making out in the boiler room) Trevor: '''Guess whats in exactly one week? '''Nathaniel: Let me guess... our three month anniversery? Trevor: Ding ding ding! Right on the dot! Nathaniel: And when exactly do I receive my special prize? Trevor: Right about... (Trevor kisses Nathaniel) Trevor: Now! Nathaniel: I'm happy we can date this long without any drama. Trevor: '''And this is exactly why I am happy being in the closet. '''Nathaniel: Agreed! I don't mind our relationship being a secret. I actually like it this way. Trevor: Just as long as we are completly honest with eachother and put commitment to it, thats all that matters. Nathaniel: Honesty and trust, two faithful actions that keep us together. Trevor: 'You got that right! ''(Nathaniel and Trevor hug. Nathaniel hold him tight, and has a worried expression on his face) Third Plot: Delilah (Delilah is walking through the halls with Ramona and Jayden) '''Ramona: Did you guys hear about the dance next week? Jayden: Oh hell yeah, I'm going to that! Delilah: If Jo decides to stop harassing me, then maybe I can go. Jayden: You shouldn't let her do that! Stand up for yourself. Delilah: I tried, and I got her in trouble for smoking... Ramona: Not to be mean, but that was a stupid idea. That just gives her a better reason to be a homophobe. Delilah: And you decide to tell me this now? Jayden: '''She almost broke your nose. '''Delilah: Thank you Captian Obvious. Ramona: Were just making a point. If you really want her to stop, then you should talk to the guidence counslers about it. Delilah: And have them tell my parents I'm a lesbian, no thanks! Jayden: Your going to have to face her yourself and tell her to stop. Delilah: If only I knew how to. Ramona: Trust me, everything is going to get easier. Just think of the happy thoughts that can happen once you face it. Maybe a special girl will admire you for your actions. (The bell rings) Delilah: Thanks for the advice. Both of you! (The three of them continue walking through the halls) Main Plot: Molly/Donovan (Molly is sitting in class. She receives a text message from Donovan) Donovan:' Meet me right now. We need to talk about something ''Molly: I'm leaving right now, be there in a minute'' (Molly puts her phone away, and walks toward the bathroom) Donovan: I need to tell you this, and as each day passes by, I regret not telling you. Molly: Don, you can tell me absolutly anything. Donovan: I don't want to be your friend anymore, I want to be your boyfriend. Molly: That is the most romantic thing anyone has ever told me. (Molly and Donovan start kissing) Donovan: I'm guessing it's a yes Molly: It was a no, I wouldn't have kissed you back earlier. Dononvan: I think the best way to broadcast our relationship is to go to the dance together next week. It's all going to be on me. Molly: That's so sweet, how you forgot that we get to go for free. Donovan: Really? Wow, I did not know that. Molly: Were apart of the play silly. Donovan: You want me to walk you back to your class? Molly: I can use the company (Donovan reaches his hand toward Molly. She grabs his hand and they walk together) Molly: 'Thank you for being there for me back in December when I use to cut. '''Donovan: '''I care a lot about you. More then any other girl in the world. ''(Molly starts blushing) Sublot: Trevor/Nathaniel (Nathaniel is walking through the halls with Quinn) '''Nathaniel: '''So, I hear there is a Valentines Day Dance next week? '''Quinn: Your going to have to buy a ticket from me if your gonna be my lucky date. Nathaniel: I wouldn't miss this dance for the world. (Quinn and Nathaniel hug eachother) Quinn: '''What would I do without a guy like you? '''Nathaniel: I don't know, but I'm just lucky to have you as my girl. Quinn: I just want Valentines Day to be perfect. No drama, just us. Nathaniel: I promise to be here right by your side the whole time. Quinn: Really? Nathaniel: Positive! Quinn: '''And this is why I love you. '''Nathaniel: I love you too babe. (Nathaniel kisses Quinn. Trevor walks by and sees them kiss. He turns around and walks away) Quinn: Walk me to my next class? Nathaniel: That would be a pleasure. (Quinn and Nathaniel hold hands and walk through the hallways) Third Plot: Delilah (Delilah is walking through the halls by herself. Jo shoves her into a locker) Jo: Why don't you watch where your going next time lez Delilah: '''Your the one that shoved into me! '''Jo: Does that really make a difference? Delilah: Kinda! Jo: Well, your making me late for lunch. I was going to get some ice cream for dessert. I bet that makes you jealous, right ice cream licker? Delilah: Honestly, stop with the names. Your words aren't going to change who I am. I'm a lesbian, and I'm proud of who I am. Jo: Did you guys hear it, she likes girls! (Alberta walks over to Jo) Alberta: You really should stop. You might not know it, but your words actually hurt. Jo: That's why I'm here. Those gays don't deserve to live. Alberta: Harsh much. I I don't see how God could create someone with such an evil heart like yours. Jo: Since when did religion get involved in this? Alberta: The point is, you don't hate her because she's a lesbian. Your just an asshole that makes fun of her to make yourself feel better. Jo: Whatever, I'm done here. (Jo walks toward the cafeteria. Alberta smiles at Delilah and walks away. Delilah smiles at her) Main Plot: Molly/Donovan (Molly and Donovan are holding hands as they walk through the halls) Donovan: Are you sure that you want a guy like me? Molly: '''You make me happy. Happier then I was before! '''Donovan: What makes you say that? Molly: 'You have always been there for me, even through my bad times. '''Donovan: '''You deserve happiness. And if you think I'm the reason why, then that makes me happy. ''(Donovan kisses Molly. Jacob walks by and notices. He is holding a rose with a note attatched to it behind his back. He throws it in the garbage can, and walks away. Travis walks over to them) '''Travis: Word on the street tells me that you two are dating? Donovan: As a matter of fact, we are. Travis: From what I heard though, people aren't too happy about it. Molly: Who cares what they think, he makes me happy and it's all that matters. Travis: Just thought I would warn you about that. (Travis walks away from them) Molly: Can't you believe that people are already trying to find a way to ruin us, and it's only been like two hours? Donovan: 'That's when you know there jeaous of our happiness. ''(Donovan and Molly hold hands as they walk through the halls with smiles on their faces) Subplot: Trevor/Nathaniel (Trevor is sitting on a bench by himself. Nathaniel walks over and sits next to him) '''Nathaniel: Why so... sad looking? Trevor: I thought you and Quinn broke up? Nathaniel: We did... Trevor: Then why did I see you two kiss in the hallway today? Nathaniel: '''Ok, so maybe we didnt exactly break up... '''Trevor: Nate, you lied! You knew I wanted a relationship with honesty and trust, and you do the exact opposite. Nathaniel: I'm sorry. It's just I'm still trying to figure out what I am. But we can still make this work. Trevor: You lied to me! Nathaniel: But I want you more than her! Trevor: '''Then why didn't you break up with her three months ago? '''Nathaniel: I messed up, that's all. Trevor: Well, I'm going. Don't talk to me until you make up your mind about who you want (Trevor walks away. Quinn walks over to Nathaniel) Quinn: Is everything ok? Nathaniel: Trevor's mad at me. Quinn: Let me guess, he likes me and is jealous cause your dating him. Nathaniel: It's a long story. (Nathaniel grabs Quinns hand and walks away with her) Third Plot: Delilah (Delilah is sitting at a table with Ramona and Jayden) Jayden: How's everything with Jo? Delilah: Surprisingly, someone stood up for me. I didn't expect them to do such a thing. Ramona: Alberta? Delilah: Yep. Ramona: Isn't she like homophobic too? Jayden: No, she's religious! But still, ether way it's creepy. Delilah: Exactly. It doesn't make sence for her to do that now. Ramona: Maybe she feels bad for kicking you out of Christian Club or whatever that's called. Delilah: I'm going to talk to her about it later though. Jayden: But what are you going to do if Jo harasses you again? Delilah: I don't know, but I'll figure out something when the moment is right. Ramona: We just don't want you to get hurt, that's all. Jayden: Yeah, I don't want any homophobic bitch raining on your parade. Delilah: What would I do without you two? (They walk away from the table) Main Plot: Molly/Donovan (Molly is walking out of the bathroom. Jacob walks over to her) Jacob: I thought you still liked me? Molly: What are you talking about? Jacob: What we had, was special. Molly: '''Until you didn't even acknowledge me infront of your friends. '''Jacob: So we could have worked it out. (Jacob kisses Molly. She slaps him across the face) Molly: I have a boyfriend! Jacob: Admit it, you liked that kiss just as much as I did! Molly: I'm dating Donovan, how many times do I have to tell you. I don't like you! Jacob: Why choose this low life over me. Molly: He's a better boyfriend then you ever will be! Jacob: Did you think about how I feel before you go and date this loser? Molly: You never thought about how I felt, so why should I think about you? Jacob: What we have between us isn't over yet Molly. And I will do whatever it takes to get you back. Molly: Don't talk to me ever again! (Molly walks past Jacob towards the auditorium) '...Next Time on Orlando TCB... Valentines Day has arrived, along with the drama Donovan: '''Are you ok Molly, you don't seem like yourself? '''Molly: '''It's hard to explain everything thats going on right now. '''Donovan: You can tell me absolutly anything, and I promise that we can work it all out. And it doesn't get better from here Jacob: 'You think you can just take her from me? She was mine first! '''Donovan: '''She choose me over you! I was there for her when you were making fun of her. Accept the fact that she's gone and move on! ''(Jacob punches Donovan. Molly tries to stop the fight) ''...Find out in an all new Orlando TCB! Coming Saturday, November 11th, 2012...'' ''...Only on Degrassi and Orlando TCB Wiki...' Category:Blog posts